


A Good Time

by Kronis



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Balls, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hat Kid is such a TEASE, Masturbation, Mustache Girl deserves more attention, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronis/pseuds/Kronis
Summary: Hat Kid is stranded on an alien planet, forced to undertake the annoying and difficult task of reclaiming all of her Time Pieces. Fortunately for her, she meets a certain mustachioed girl who helps keep things interestingContains a large amount of sexual content as well as Mustache Girl and Hat Kid interacting.Contains some moderate Canon divergence for the sake of the story telling.





	1. The first Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story will bounce around between Hat Kid's and Mustache Girl's perspectives (but will mostly focus on Hat Kid). I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter (hence it's length). I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

"Ah!" Hat kid gasped as she shook with pleasure, jostling the whole bed frame. Her entire lower body was nude, with her panties hanging loosely from one of her ankles. Her shapely legs widened as they connected to a pair of large hips and a round ass. Hat Kid's jacket was unzipped and had fallen off her shoulders, just barely hanging on to her arms. It perfectly framed her budding chest, stiff nipples, and soft tummy. Her signature hat, sat ajar atop her messy hair. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, with droplets running between her breasts and down her legs. Nestled tightly between Hat Kid's legs was one of her countless pillows, which was pressing hard into her crotch. Hat Kid slowly gave another thrust into the pillow, the friction was like an explosion, bursting from Hat Kid's core and rocketing her entire body. Hat Kid let out a high pitched moan as she shivered at the stimulation.

"Why have I-I never tried this before? Ah!" Hat Kid pondered while she continued her tentative motion. Though she masturbated quite often, She never imagined that grinding a pillow would feel so good. She slowly sped up, her face scrunching up in pleasure as her jaw hung agape. She eventually achieved a nice rhythm, with her hips slowly, but continuously, gyrating into the wet pillow.

"Ah! Hell yes..." Hat kid squeaked between gasping moans. The otherwise smooth motion of her hips was interrupted by random twitches as the pleasure built in Hat Kid's crotch. One of Hat Kid's hands grabbed on to the pillow to stabilize herself, and the other slid slowly up her tummy, eventually reaching her chest. Her breasts were barely noticeable, though they made her chest quite soft. Her hand found its way on to her nipple, and she began to lightly pinch and prod it, adding even further to her pleasure. Hat Kid's pussy leaked more and more fluids, until the pillow was thoroughly soaked, this only helped to lubricate it as her slit dragged across it.

"Ah, oh my God... Oh my God..." Hat Kid's voice bubbled out with increasing desperation. The pleasure was building within her, Hat Kid was more than familiar enough with the feeling to know what was happening. She leaned forward, her large ass now jutting outwards. Once in position, she resumed her motion, now forgoing her gentle pace and thrusting her hips with reckless abandon. The change in angle insured that her clit was feeling the full force of her rutting. The stimulation was far too much for Hat Kid, her mouth now letting loose an incomprehensible stream of words and yelling moans. She felt her body going light as she was violently pushed towards the precipice of her pleasure. Her vision began to go white, and she let herself give in to the feeling.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Hat Kid yelled and jumped at the sudden noise, her heart racing due to the shock. Much to her dismay the knocking continued. Hat Kid seethed with frustration. she could feel that aching sensation in her core, signaling how close she was.

The knocks sped up, now sounding far more impatient. Hat Kid realized with an angry growl that she would have to see who it is. Not wanting to leave them waiting, Hat kid simply zipped up her jacket and pulled up her panties, her jacket was so big that no one could see her panties anyways, so it seemed fine enough for now. Just in case, she also slipped into her boots.

The knocking turned out to be a large muscular man who claimed to be part of the Mafia, and he demanded that hat kid pay a toll for passing over Mafia Town. When Hat Kid refused, her burst through the window, causing him, Hat Kid, as well as all of her time pieces to fly out and onto the planet below. Hat Kid could only watch as her ship powered down, and the strange blue roofed town got ever closer. She crossed her arms and let a scowl settle on her face at her situation. She had lost all of her Time Pieces, Stranding her on an alien planet, she was half nude and extremely worked up. Truly, things couldn't get any better.

After landing, Hat Kid found that the town was full of Mafia men, but there was a mysteriously mustached girl who seemed to be beating them up. After spotting her, the girl ran away, leaving Hat Kid no other option but to give chase. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the prospect of having to jump around this place, as the Mafia would simply have to look up to get a good view. However, she continued forward until the girl finally spoke to her from atop a bell tower.

"Hey you! Down there! Don't think I didn't see you stalking me!" The girl said, her voice accenting the last word of every sentence to drive home her point. Judging by her voice, she was a decent bit older than Hat Kid.

"Us kids should stick together, not stalk one another. I mean, Mafia Town can be a really dangerous place! So whaddya say, wanna join my little rebellion?" Hat Kid had no other course of action right now, and if this mustached girl was against the Mafia then she's probably an ally, plus Hat Kid was thoroughly entertained by her over the top speech. Hat Kid nodded, the girl seemed quite happy with this. She preceded to tell Hat Kid about her Time Pieces, or what she called "junk", said she could point her towards one nearby if she joined her atop The tower.

Hat Kid climbed up with ease, and when she reached the top, Mustache Girl (which Hat Kid had learned was her name) seemed ready to jump out into the fray. However she stopped when she saw Hat Kid close up. Her eyes immediately jumped to Hat Kid's exposed legs, noticing how thick and soft her thighs appeared; looking up she saw how the Kid's torso poured into her wide hips, both leading to what she could only imagine is a plump ass. Mustache Girl quickly snapped herself out of it and approached Hat Kid, looking her in the eye. Hat Kid noticed the stares, and she would he lying if she said they didn't excite her. Now that she could get a good look at Mustache Girl, she was pleased with the sight. As suspected, the girl was definitely older than Hat Kid, being a whole head taller then the pants-less girl. While she was fully clothed, Hat Kid could nonetheless tell that she possessed a fit physique, with her broad chest and thin waist. Hat Kid quickly took a liking to Mustache Girl.

"Are... Are you alright?" Mustached girl asked with concern in her voice as she leaned down to be eye level with Hat Kid. Obviously referencing her rather disheveled appearance. "The Mafia didn't rough you up did they?" Hat Kid quickly shook her head.

"No, they didn't. I was just in bed is all." Hat Kid partially lied, not wanting to worry this beautiful new friend of hers. Mustache Girl pouted at her, obviously not convinced. She put her hand on Hat Kid's hair, noticing how it was matted with sweat, and looked at her flushed cheeks. Hat Kid understood the message, but was distracted as she felt her heart skip a beat at the caring contact.

"I wasn't born yesterday Kid, something's wrong with you, what happened?" Mustached Girl's voice was caring and firm at the same time. Hat Kid didn't want to tell her the truth obviously... Or did she? A mischievous thought popped into her head. It was so absurd and wrong, but if it worked, Hat Kid would get everything she wanted from this situation. Taking a deep breath, Hat kid set her plan into motion. She grabbed at the rim of her sweater nervously.

"W-well you see, I was..." she pulled up her sweater, "Interrupted." Hat Kid's heart was racing as she put her soaked panties on full display of Mustache Girl. Whom immediately flushed and looked away, mumbling a few words before responding.

"O-oh... Well if it's bothering you that much, this tower is about the most private place in this side of Mafia Town, so you can... You know..." Mustache Girl gulped as she couldn't bring herself to say the last words. "I'll just uh... Keep watch." She choked out and quickly turned, running out onto a bit of scaffolding attached to the bell tower, giving Hat Kid some modicum of privacy. Hat Kid beamed as her plan unfolded perfectly. She could finish from earlier and try to arouse Mustache Girl. She removed her jacket and laid it across the floor to sit on, she then kicked off her shoes and pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked. She sat down and spread her legs, keeping Mustache Girl in full view.

Wasting no time, Hat Kid slid a hand over her woman hood, cupping her slit, her fingers brushing over her still sensitive clit as she did so. A choked moan escaped her parted lips, causing Mustache Girl to twitch in reaction. Hat Kid was pleased far more than she should have been at this. Since Mustache Girl could clearly hear her, she made sure to make plenty of noise. Hat Kid's free hand traveled to her chest, where it began playing with her nipples. At the same time she began to run her fingers up and down her slit, letting out shuddering breaths all the while. She slowly spread her labia and prodded at the opening, a slight whimper now sounding with each breath. Mustache Girl brought a hand up to her face, attempting to quiet a heavy breath that sounded out nonetheless. Seeing Mustache Girl getting so flustered at her lewd noises aroused Hat Kid even more.

Taking things up a notch, Hat Kid pushed an index finger into her opening. She let out a sharp gasp followed by low droning moan that seemed to reverberate through her whole body. It was clear that Mustache Girl was breathing heavily at this point, each labored rise and fall of her chest edging Hat Kid on. She pushed her digit as deep inside of her as she could before curling it to find just the right spot.

"Ah!" A full unhindered moan burst forth from Hat Kid as her finger brushed over her most sensitive spot. No longer able to control herself, she began mercilessly attacking the small nub. A cacophony of loud desperate moans filled the air as she gave in to her self pleasuring. A second digit joined the first so she could increase the pressure. Wet, slick noises joined her moans as her fingers worked away furiously. She began involuntarily bucking her hips into her digits. Her other hand abandoned its post and began rubbing her clit. She threw her head back at the extreme pleasure, her moans becoming louder and more desperate, barely comprehensible pleas and swears soon joined them as her orgasm approached her once again.

Hat Kid found the strength to lift her head and look at Mustache Girl one last time, only to lock eyes with said girl who as peeking behind her back. Her mouth was parted, and her cheeks were flushed, but far from being flustered, her eyes looked hungry, full of barely contained desire. The look penetrated Hat Kid to her very core, and she found herself unable to look away as she felt that coiling pleasure deep within her approach its zenith. Her fingers lost all coordination and whole body shook with pleasure, tears formed at her eyes, all the while Mustache Girl's gaze never faltered. Finally, all of her built up pleasure came crashing down as her orgasm overtook her. A desperate shriek filled the air and the streets below as wave after wave of pleasure wracked Hat Kid's petite, spasming form. Her hips lifted into the air and thrust erratically into her fingers, which never faltered in their frantic motion. Hat Kid yelled as fluids erupted from her vagina, coating her hands as well as the floor in front of her. Tears ran down her face as the rate of her spasms gradually decreased, her fingers slowing to a crawl, and her hips came falling back to earth as she rode out the last of her orgasm.

Hat Kid struggled to get her breathing under control as she lied there. She removed her fingers from her vagina, the stimulation after such an intense orgasm causing her to whimper pathetically. She shivered as a gust of wind blew sea air over her exposed sweat covered body. The sound of steps made Hat Kid realize that someone was approaching her. Looking up, she saw Mustache Girl walking to her, coming to a step in front of her, the same desire still burning within her Amber eyes. That look combined with her vulnerable state caused Hat Kid's heart to race, whether from fear or excitement she did now know. Mustache Girl removed her hood, letting her long voluminous hair free. She gently placed it over the shivering Hat Kid as she finally averted her gaze.

"One of your things crashed into the fountain in the shop district, once you're ready I can show you where it is." Mustache Girl spoke slowly and deliberately, the intense blush on her face indicating that she was still distracted by the event.

"Thank you." Hat kid responded between breaths, a huge smile on her face. She felt her heart swell at Mustache Girl's kindness. She could tell that this would be the start of a great friendship.

Hat Kid ran alongside Mustache Girl, the Kid now also wearing MG's hood. She had just retrieved the time piece and MG had invited her to stop in at her place before she went back to her space ship. How could she say no?

"If I didn't know the Mafia any better I wouldn't believe that a grown man would run away from a child after she stole his umbrella. What a bunch of losers." MG and Hat Kid laughed together at the memory. The two shared genuine smiles.

"You know what Kid, you're alright, you'll make a great ally in my fight against the Mafia." MG's bravado built as she spoke in a rehearsed manner. Leading Hat Kid to wonder just how long had MG been alone here.

"Ah! We're here, make yourself at home." MG said excitedly as she jumped and twirled into her home.

Hat Kid looked around Mustache Girl's home. It was built into a small cave, there was a large amount of wood piled up against the wall. In the middle of the space there was an ash pile with a log sitting nearby. There was also various bits and bobs scattered around the place, everything she'd need to take care of herself.

"I've didn't catch any fish today, the Mafia we're out there all day, but I did steal this can of peaches if you want some!" The offer broke Hat Kid from her thoughts, She smiled at the older girl and nodded.

"Coming right up." MG opened the can of peaches and set it on the log nearby Hat Kid.

"Just make sure to leave plenty for me." Mustache Girl said with a smile, Hat Kid nodded and sat down. She dug a few peaches out of the can and tried them out. Though the fruit was unfamiliar to her, they were quite good.

Mustache Girl looked towards the sky and saw that it was just about starting to be sunset. She quickly set to work piling wood up on the ash pile and used an old knife and piece of Flint to get an ember going. Soon enough a modest fire started. Casting it's gentle orange light on the two girls. Mustache Girl sat across from Hat Kid, the smaller girl watching intently as Mustache Girl untied the ribbon around her waist and pulled her dull-red dress shirt over her head, revealing a tight-fitting, thin, white undershirt that was underneath. Hat Kid felt her mouth water as She saw Mustache Girl's toned body slowly being revealed to her, that slender waist and toned stomach slowly swaying from side to side. Topped off by Mustache Girl's A-cup breast's, which evidently weren't covered by a bra, her broad muscled shoulders, and her strong arms. The Kid blushed unabashedly at the display, mesmerized by her new friend's body. Mustache Girl hung the garment up on a nail and rejoined Hat Kid on the log by the fire. Neither of them spoke for a moment as Hat Kid stared at the rising and falling of Mustache Girl's chest, enjoying how little the shirt left up to the imagination. Taking a breath, Hat Kid spoke first.

"Thank you for everything today." She said softly, being entirely genuine. Mustache Girl looked over and smiled.

"Eh, it's nothing. I know what it's like for the Mafia to take your stuff, so I'll always be willing to help." Hat Kid didn't appreciate the dismissive statement, so she scooted up closer to Mustache Girl and leaned towards her.

"I appreciate that, but I was talking about this." Hat Kid tugged on the red hood resting upon her shoulders. Mustache Girl blushed as she understood the implication.

"A-ah, yes, of course." The older girl mumbled out, not sure how to respond. Hat Kid took this as an invitation to continue.

"You seemed very understanding of that too. Do you ever have... The same problem?" Hat Kid's heart began to race as she asked the fatal question, no doubt Mustache Girl was in the same boat judging by her expression.

"I... Uh... Most of the time I can, you know, just do it here, or find a good spot, stuff like that." Mustache Girl spoke, sneaking glances at Hat Kid's legs, which were unhidden by the red hood. The Kid dropped to the ground, crossed her arms on Mustache Girl's lap, and rested her head upon them as she stared up at the girl.

"How about today?" The question combined with Hat Kid's position left no question as to what she was really asking. Mustache Girl seemed engulfed by nervousness.

"T-today? Well, I..." She petered out, unable to respond. Telling Hat Kid all she needed to know.

"You've been so nice to me. Now, I want to return the favor." Hat Kid spoke low, and tugged gently at the waistband of Mustache Girl's pants.

"You... You don't have to do that." Though nervousness tinged every word, Mustache Girl dared not move to stop the Kid. Unable to deny the desire bubbling within her.

"No, but I want to." Hat Kid hummed as she spread Mustache Girl's legs and pulled her pants and underwear down just an inch. Simultaneously lifting up the older Girl's undershirt and placing a kiss just beneath her belly button. Mustache Girl quivered at the sensation, her expression softening as she couldn't hide how much she enjoyed the attention. But a realization made her nervousness return in full force as Hat Kid tugged her pants down further.

"Wait! Kid, I'm... Not like other girls." Mustache Girl admitted, her tone full of shame. Hat Kid didn't listen as she gave the stubborn garments one last big tug.

"What do you mea-" Hat Kid's question was answered before she even finished as a dick flew up from Mustache Girl's pants. It brushed past her lips, leaving a dollop of precum behind, and fell back down, landing on her cheek. Hat Kid looked towards the unexpected guest, staring at it for a short time before hesitantly licking her lips, tasting the precum that was left there. She turned her attention up to Mustache Girl, who looked on the verge of panic.

"I... W-wasn't born a girl." Mustache Girl stuttered, attempting to explain. "I… um…"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hat Kid slowly lifted the half hard phallus from her face and examined it. Mustache Girl was uncut, her head was poking through, gently cradled by smooth fore skin. It was very well kept, and even partially erect stood 5 inches. A droplet of precum appeared on the tip. Hat Kid gave it a lick before pressing a kiss to the moist head. Mustache Girl gasped at the unexpected stimulation, looking down at Hat Kid with disbelief. The Kid slowly stroked the organ and pressed it against her face as she looked up at Mustache Girl.

"I understand, and I don't care about it one bit." Hat Kid said, her voice full of sincerity. "Because everything about you is beautiful." She accentuated the point by placing a long line of kisses down the shaft. While she continued to stroke it. Mustache Girl stared in disbelief, pleasure slowly overtaking her features.

Mustache Girl gasped when Hat Kid's lips reached all the way down to her balls. She gave the sack a few hearty licks while her stroking hand traveled further up the shaft. Gently placing her lips over one of the balls, Hat Kid created a gentle suction, and her hand stroked heavily over the tip. Mustache Girl moaned lowly, her hips twitching slightly as she grew accustomed to the sensation. As Hat Kid switched to her other ball Mustache Girl eventually relaxed, slouching backwards and reveling in the attention.

Hat released the ball and slowed her strokes, placing her tongue on the bottom of the shaft, she placed on long lick all the way to the tip, making Mustache Girl shiver. Giving the entire length a few slow pumps, Hat Kid leaned back to observe her handiwork. Mustache Girl's cock had grown to it's maximum of 6 inches, which considering Hat Kid's stature, seemed quite large to her. It was also completely slicked with her saliva, including the balls. The smooth glistening skin made it look all the more attractive to Hat Kid. She watched as the foreskin glided over the swollen head with every stroke. Pulling all the way back, she leaned forward began to place swirling licks around the glans. She poked her tongue into the small slit every few licks to collect the precum being deposited there.

"Kid... It feels so good." Mustache Girl practically moan in a breathy voice. Hat Kid placed one last big lick before looking up at Mustache Girl with a gentle smile.

"It's about to get even better." The Kid whispered, causing Mustache Girl to shiver in anticipation.

Hat Kid place her lips on the tip, her tongue darting it to give it some last few licks. She pushed forward, her lips slowly stretching to accommodate the respectable girth. Before long the entire head was in Hat Kid's mouth. The warmth caused Mustache Girl to let out a low moan and shifted her hips.

"Oh wow..." Mustache Girl crooned as Hat Kid's hand resumed stroking the shaft. She smaller girl taking special care to let her thumb glide along the underside of the shaft. Somewhere in Mustache Girls mind was the question of how Hat Kid is so good at this. However it was buried deep as Hat Kid started to apply some suction. Mustache Girl threw her head back as the pleasure burned through her body like wild fire, overwhelmed by how the Kid's mouth convulsed around her glans as she sucked. Hat Kid slowly pulled her head away, maintaining the suction as she did so, causing it to audibly pop out of her mouth. Mustache Girl groaned at the loss of stimulation, Hat Kid intensified her stroking and added a second hand to try and compensate. She looked uncharacteristically nervous as she prepared to speak.

"Can you... Take your shirt off, and put your hand on my head?" Mustache Girl's heart fluttered at the request, and she happily obliged.

She pulled her shirt up over her head, and felt Hat Kid's gaze follow it as she pulled it up her body, From her toned flat stomach which had a hint of abs, to her broadening chest and moderately small breasts which were topped off with perky nipples. Once the garment was removed Mustache Girl's torso was completely naked. And if it's at all possible her blush increased upon seeing the wonder and admiration in Hat Kid's face.

"You're so pretty" Hat Kid said quietly, her voice full of such admiration that Mustache Girl found it completely adorable. The older girl removed Hat Kid's top hat and placed her hand on the Kid's hair.

"Now..." Mustache Girl gently grabbed at Hat Kid's hair and moved her head to press her cheek into her dick. "Back to work." Her tone was soft, but commanding. Hat Kid's heart was pounding so fast in her chest that she had no choice but to obey.

Moving one of her hands on to the taller girl's thigh. The Kid took the head into her mouth once again, this time adding her tongue back in as she sucked on the organ. Quiet swears joined the crackling of the fire as Mustache Girl gently caressed Hat Kid's head. Hat Kid stuck her tongue between Mustache Girl's foreskin and her glans, adding pressure as she circled her tongue around it's girth. Mustache Girl involuntarily bucked her hips and moaned. Eliciting a surprised noise from Hat Kid as the member was shoved deeper into her mouth. Mustache Girl looked down at the Kid, worried for a moment before she saw Hat Kid's pleased expression. The smaller girl slowly sank her head down on the heavy organ. Helped along by Mustache Girl as she gently pushed on the Kid's head.

"Fuck!" Mustache Girl crooned as she felt herself hit the back of Hat Kid's throat, desperately wanting to push further. Hat Kid looked up at Mustache Girl's face, enjoying how beautiful it looked framed by her rising and falling breasts. Apparently Mustache Girl's inner thoughts were readable on her face as Hat Kid adjusted herself.

"Wait, what are you- Oh! Holy shit!" Mustache Girl yelled out as Hat Kid made a swallowing motion and took her cock into her throat.

Gurgling noises bounced around the small cave as Hat Kid quickly took in the last few inches. Mustache Girl moaned and locked eyes with Hat Kid as she pressed her lips against the base of her cock. The hand upon her head kept her in place while Hat Kid held her breath. The gentle convulsions of her throat messaging Mustache Girl's dick while her tongue swirled around the base.

Mustache Girl eventually relaxed her grip, allowing Hat Kid to pull back, the member violently being pulled from her throat and exiting her mouth with a loud *POP* she gave a whimpering gasp for air. But was only allowed to rest for a few moments before Mustache Girl shoved her cock back into Hat Kid's mouth. Loud gurgling noises mixed with breathy moans filled the space as Mustache Girl's cock plunged into Hat Kid's throat with increased ferocity. The older Girl held her head in place as she gave a few shallow thrusts into the Kid's throat before relinquishing partial control.

Between the two them they set a brutal pace. Hat Kid grabbing on to Mustache Girl's thighs for support as she sucked and bobbed up and down as hard as she could, with Mustache Girl making up the difference to efficiently fuck the Kid's throat. High pitched whimpers were mixed in with the gurgling as Mustache Girl drowned out both with loud moans punctuated by screamed swears. Mustache Girl's dick pulsed in Hat Kid's throat, telling them both what was about to happen.

Their pace reached a new extreme as Hat Kid was forced to hold her breath, feverish slaps rang out as Mustache Girl hilted herself over and over in Hat Kid's abused throat. She felt her balls tighten as Hat Kid moan around her cock. The vibrations pushed her over the edge, and she screamed Hat Kids name as she gave her last powerful thrusts into Hat Kid's face. The Kid felt a few hot spurts go down her throat and she pulled back, fearing she'd choke. A crazed mix of swears escaped Mustache Girl while she filled Hat Kid's mouth as she pulled out. Her cock popped out of Hat Kid's mouth just as the Kid released a yelling exhale. Mustache Girl shot her last few Jets of cum on to Hat Kid's face, releasing shuddering breaths as the final pulses of her orgasm dribbled cum from her glans, which dripped on to Hat Kid's thighs.

Mustache Girl eventually came down from her orgasm and looked down to find Hat Kid staring up at her with a devious Expression. The Kid opened her mouth to reveal that it was full of Mustache Girl's cum. She played with it using her tongue, the older girl was captivated by the display. Hat Kid closed her mouth and swallowed in an exaggeratory manner, she looked back up at Mustache Girl and opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed it all. The smaller girl chuckled upon seeing Mustache Girl's reaction.

"Now we're even." Hat Kid said with a happy smile. It was Mustache Girl's turn to chuckle as she scratched her head, her blonde locks bouncing as she moved her head.

"I dunno Kid, I'd say that more than made up for it." She said honestly. Hat kid smiled and leaned down to lick some rivulets of cum that remained on Mustache softening member, causing the taller girl to shudder. Once Hat Kid was finished she placed a small kiss on organ, she looked back up at Mustache Girl.

"Well, that just means you owe me sometime." Hat Kid hopped on to Mustache Girl's lap, Wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. "I certainly wouldn't mind." Hat Kid said in a low voice, accentuating her point by licking some of the cum dripping down her face.

Hat Kid let her hands loosen from around Mustache Girl's shoulders, and slowly travelled down the girls body. Mustache Girl watched with half lidded eyes as Hat Kid's hands reached her breasts, gently cupping the soft mounds. Hat Kid bit her lip as she kneaded the older Girl's breasts, enjoying how the supple flesh gave way as she pressed them. Mustache Girl's breath turned heavy while Hat Kid prodded and teased her perky nipples. Satisfied with her work, Hat Kid allowed her hands to slide further down the girl's body. Her right hand gripped on to Mustache Girl's side, while the other traveled down the older girl's toned stomach, her index finger following a line passing through girl's navel. Hat Kid's hand eventually reached Mustache Girl's smooth cock, which was partially erect, her fingers dragged along the hairless shaft, lifting off of it just before reaching the head. Mustache Girl looked confused for a moment, but quickly realized what Hat Kid was doing as the younger girls hands reached her own legs. She gently pressed into her meaty thighs as her fingers scooped up the ejaculate that was left there. Bringing them to her lips she licked the digits sexily before placing them into her mouth and gently sucking what was left on them. Hat Kid wore a self satisfied expression, clearly happy at how much she was able to work up Mustache Girl.

"I'll even let you mess me up again." Hat Kid added, she thrust her head forward, pressing her lips against Mustache Girl's, stealing a kiss. Before the taller girl could react, Hat Kid pulled away and smirked at her. Mustache Girl was speechless, awestruck by how Hat Kid was able to play with her desires so easily and coyly.

"Sadly I have to get back to my ship." Hat Kid announced, breaking Mustache Girl out of her stupor. The taller girl stared in total confusion as Hat Kid jumped off her lap

"Wait what? You can't be serious!" Mustache Girl asked, unable to believe that after all that, the Kid was going to leave her half-mast.

"I need to put this Time Piece away and clean myself up." She raised her eyebrows and pointed to her cum streaked face. She removed Mustache Girl's hood and laid it across the log before turning around to head out into the open.

"I hate to leave you hanging, but like you said, you owe me at this point" Facing away from mustache Girl, she bent over slightly and stretched her arms, causing her Jacket to ride up her behind. She looked behind herself, smirking upon seeing Mustache Girl's bemused expression and fully erect cock.

"Whatever the case, I know you're fully capable of taking care of it yourself. Unless…" Hat Kid bent over all the way, causing her jacket to slide up her body, outright flashing her ass at Mustache Girl.

"You want to leave some for me?" Hat Kid lifted her underwear, tightening them between her cheeks. She winked at the gaping Mustache Girl and pulled the Time Piece out from her pocket. Just like that she suddenly zoomed into the air, out of sight.

Mustache Girl stared after her for awhile, before turning her attention to her own predicament. Her cock was painfully erect, the head swollen and angry, oozing precum at a steady pace. Her mind was a battle ground as she considered the two options Hat Kid gave her. She was so aroused that she felt like she was going to crazy. It wouldn't take long to satisfy herself and soil the cave more than it already was. But the other possibility was so sexy that she couldn't take her mind off of it. As the precum dripped in between her thighs she finally reached a decision.

"Fuck it." She cursed and grabbed her hood, throwing it over her head. She winced as fabric brushed against her stiffened nipples, more annoyed than pleasured at the sensation. She pulled up her pants, smothering her erection, though the wetness surrounding her cock told her she would have to do some washing tomorrow. She climbed into her hammock and stared angrily at the ceiling. If Hat Kid wanted to play this game then fine, Mustache Girl would play along. Through her frustration she couldn't help but smile, that Kid had quite the attitude, she could see them being good friends. Mustache Girl's thoughts meandered, until she eventually drifted off into sleep.


	2. Barrels to Bean Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid returns to Mafia Town, finding Mustache Girl in need of rescue. After the Barrel Battle, the two make their escape onto Hat Kid's ship. While they really should be getting down to business, the find themselves becoming "distracted".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly appreciate any comments and Kudos that you've given this story. And I will try to update faster in the future! For now, please enjoy the read.

To say Hat Kid was excited to start the day would be an understatement, she was ecstatic. Today she could retrieve more lf her time pieces and power up more parts of her ship. Which is especially nice considering that she had to sleep on her bean bag in the main hall, at least her shower still worked.

She jumped on to her feet and stretched herself out, completely in the nude except for her panties. She didn’t have any spare clothes lying around, so for the time being she slipped on her jacket. The Kid waved good morning at Rumbi and grabbed her hat and boots. While her baggy jacket did a decent enough job at covering her up, she'd still prefer having her pants, though she imagined Mustache Girl wouldn’t mind.

After grabbing a snack in the kitchen, Hat Kid made her way to Mafia Town. Upon landing, she realized that she had no way of tracking the older girl down. She ran aimlessly around the town from a while, before deciding to head to Mustache Girl’s place, only to find it vacant. She began to worry as she looked through more lf the town, with no mustachioed girl in sight.

“Get your hands off of me!” Hat Kid heard in the distance, instantly recognizing the British accent, and she ran as fast as she could towards the source of the yelling.

There she found Mustache Girl held captive by a bunch of Mafia. With Umbrella in hand she made quick work of the big brutes, knocking them out one by one.

“Thanks Kid, the jerks jumped and ganged up on me!” Mustache Girl explained as more Mafia around them began to move in. “We better get out of here.” Mustache Girl said quickly.

Hat Kid grabbed the Time piece the (leader?) of the gang of Mafia had. “Hold on to me!” Hat Kid yelled and Mustache Girl hugged her around her shoulders. Just as the Mafia we’re closing in the two were whisked into the air and out of site.  
—  
“Woah!” Mustache Girl exclaimed as she suddenly found herself in Hat Kid’s ship. She looked around and took in her surroundings impressed by both the technology and how cozy it felt.

“So, do you like my ship?” Hat Kid asked excitedly, as Mustache Girl stared at Rumbi who was still working hard despite having cleaned the whole room a dozen times over.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Mustache Girl said honestly.

“Hey Rumbi, I appreciate your hard work, but you can relax for the rest of the day, I promise we won’t get things too dirty!” Hat Kid said sweetly, Rumbi made a small noise in understanding before heading through a small socket in the wall and powering down. Smiling Hat Kid turned to Mustache Girl.

“So, since I lost all my time pieces, I've been locked out of most of my ship, including the bedroom. So, I had to sleep in here, but if you want to clean up or grab a snack, the bathroom and Kitchen are up and running.” Hat Kid said, wanting Mustache Girl to feel at home. Said girl slowly sauntered up to the Kid.

“Oh, I would like a snack…” Mustache Girl grabbed Hat Kid by the waist and pulled her tight to her body. “But I don’t think you'll find it in the Kitchen.” Mustache Girl said with a smirk.

“I didn’t know you were such a dork.” Hat Kid said with a chuckle.

Hat Kid's breath hitched in her throat as Mustache Girl’s hands slid down from her waist and onto her thick ass, groping the lumps of tissue. A blush consumed Hat Kid's face as Mustache Girl squeezed and pulled at the supple flesh. The older Girl slowly began to gyrate her hips, allowing Hat Kid to feel her rock-hard cock through her pants as it grinded along the Kid’s belly.

“Ah!” Hat Kid yelped as Mustache Girl suddenly cupped her behind and lifted her up into her arms. Mustache Girl walked across the room, now slowly grinding on Hat Kid’s crotch. Mustache Girl let out a low, growling moan before dropping Hat Kid onto the bean bag. The Kid looked up at Mustache Girl with a mixture of shock and arousal. She felt her heart begin to pound as she looked at Mustache Girl’s hungry expression.

“W-where did this come from?” Hat Kid asked, the girl above hers seemingly completely different from the tomorrow one she had met yesterday. She inhaled sharply as Mustache Girl leaned over her and grabbed on to the zipper of her jacket.

“After you left me hanging last night.” The older girl answered simply as she unzipped Hat Kids jacket. Lowering herself on top of the Kid, she moved her face right up to Hat Kid’s ear.

“It’s time you got a taste of your own medicine.” Mustache Girl said huskily into Hat Kid’s ear, her warm breath travelling over the Kid's bare soon causing her to tremble.

A gasp escaped Hat Kid as Mustache Girl buried her face into her neck. Kissing and sucking gently on the vulnerable skin found there. Meanwhile, Mustache Girl’s hands slid up from Hat Kid’s ass to the rest of her luscious form. Hat Kid let out a shuddering breath as the hands passed over her belly and approached her developing breasts. Mustache Girl’s head finally moved down from Hat Kid’s neck, placing kisses along her collar bone and then along her sternum before arriving at the Kid’s chest. Mustache Girl took a firm nipple into her mouth, causing a hitched moan to sound from Hat Kid. One of her hands attended to the other nipple, gently pinching and prodding at the erogenous zone. Hat Kid whimpered at the stimulation, not noticing Mustache Girl’s free hand as it travelled back down her body and over her navel.

“AH!” Hat Kid let out a surprised moan as Mustache Girl suddenly thrust her fingers into the Kid's panties. Another quieter moan followed suit as Mustache Girl began to gently rub Hat Kid’s clit. Meanwhile the Older girl's mother and fingers never stopped their ministrations, and in fact increased the intensity.

“M-mustache Girl!” Hat Kid moaned out her name, motivating her to go further. 

Mustache Girl’s fingers moved on from Hat Kid’s button and slid further down over her soaked slit. Hat Kid groaned as Mustache girl pushed a finger inside, enjoying the pressure as Hat Kid’s walls clenched around the invading digit. As soon as Hat Kid relaxed, Mustache Girl moved the digit around in a circular motion, triggering more satisfied groans from Hat Kid until she passed over a small bump. Hat Kid's breath hitched, and she briefly tensed up. Curious, Mustache Girl went over the spot again, more directly this time.

“A-ah…” Mustache Girl hummed happily as her suspicions were confirmed, now it was time to get to work.

The older girl released Hat Kids now swollen nipples, and slowly pulled her digit from her soaked opening. Hat Kid whined at the sudden loss of stimulation but stopped once she saw Mustache Girl slide off her panties, her partner’s face moved down to her crotch. Mustache Girl stared up at the Kid, keeping eye contact as she slowly extended her tongue, and gave one long lick across her moist slit. The taste set mind ablaze, it was mildly sweet, and maybe a tad tangy, whatever the case she loved it. Hat Kid shivered underneath of her as her tongue passed over Hat Kid's clit, she felt her ignored member throb painfully at this, impatiently reminding her of its lack of attention. She almost gave into its demands, but as she began to swirl her tongue around Hat Kid’s clit, the younger girl's mouth opened wide in a silent gasp, as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure. Mustache Girl was captivated by the expression of speechless satisfaction, she had never seen anyone make such a face, let alone be the cause behind it. She felt a deep warmth spread throughout her body at this, and she decided that she was going to savor every moment of it.

Intent of keeping her momentum, Mustache girl placed her mouth over Hat Kid’s clit, kissing the sensitive button before opening her lips and beginning to gently suck the area. The stimulation and warmth over her precious caused Hat Kid to release her breath with a satisfied moan, her tense body relaxing as she allowed herself to give in to the pleasuring. Mustache Girl reintroduced her tongue, poking and rubbing across the younger girl’s button. Hat Kid groaned at this and began to slowly wriggle her hips, lethargically attempting to get more friction against Mustache Girl’s face. Seeing the Kid getting so into her efforts caused that earlier warmth to grow into a passionate flame within Mustache Girl. As Hat Kid sensually gyrated and moaned beneath her, Mustache Girl felt a wet spot form in her pants as more and more precum was released from her untouched cock, she realized that she was getting way more into this than she thought she would.

“Mmm, fuck~~” Hat Kid swore in a breathy voice as her head fell backwards, her eyes gently shut.

Bringing her hand to the younger girl’s crotch, Mustache Girl gently pushed at the opening with her fingers and rubbed up and down the slit. A gentle thrust from Hat Kid’s hips gave Mustache Girl the go ahead, and she pushed two of her fingers inside. The digits were soon buried deep with the Kid as she gave an enthusiastic thrust and let out a loud, sudden moan. Hat Kid’s crotch suddenly pushing into and grinding against Mustache Girl’s face caused her too, to let out a low moan. The reverberations penetrating deep into Hat Kid and causing her to tense up slightly. Mustache Girl’s heart was racing as she pulled her fingers out of the Kid’s slit, before forcing them back in again, she repeated this motion several times until she had set a decent pace.

“Oh, yes! Just like that.” Hat Kid pleaded with a desperate voice as her hips began to gyrate in time with Mustache Girl’s fingers. Her free hands pushed back the older girl’s hood, and found purchase in her long, wavy locks.

The fiery heat within Mustache Girl’s body quickly spread to her constrained member, and she found herself involuntarily thrusting her hips. This sent her mind reeling as she processed the fact that she was getting off to this. A loud groan from Hat Kid brought her back to reality, and she redoubled her efforts. Her digits thrust faster and deeper while her tongue mercilessly attacked her clit. Hat Kid’s hands pulled at Mustache Girls hair and her moans became faster and more frantic. The Kid’s hips thrusted jerkily as Mustache Girl’s did the same, the both of them letting out a consistent stream of desperate moans. Mustache Girl began to angle the thrust of her fingers, recalling that one spot from earlier. A yelp from Hat Kid was her greenlight, Mustache Girl pounded her digits into the spot, yelling moans now escaped Hat Kid with seemingly no break for breath. The smaller girl’s hips thrust hard into Mustache Girl’s face and locked in place as her orgasm neared. The sounds of their debauchery filled the room, and they’re bodies began to tense as that familiar pressure built to it’s breaking point. With a rasped scream, Hat Kid Clamped down on Mustache Girl’s head with her thighs and hands, her back arching impossibly far. Mustache Girl’s fingers were locked in place as Hat Kid’s body began to convulse. The older girl's heart raced as the Kid squirted liberally onto her chin and hand. Groaning whimpers fell from Hat Kid’s lips as she rode out her orgasm, erratically thrusting herself onto Mustache Girl’s fingers. After a few more squirts and convulsions, Hat Kid’s body began to relax. Mustache Girl, however, was far from done. Her passionate internal flame exploded into a furious inferno. The older girl’s fingers resumed their motion, now attacking Hat Kid’s G-spot at an even more ferocious pace.

“Wait! I just ca-Ah! AH!” Hat Kid’ plea rapidly devolved into frenetic moaning, her tired body groaning back into motion as her hips began to move involuntarily.

Mustache Girl shifted herself forward and began to desperately rut her clothed cock against the bean bag. The overstimulated Hat Kid’s yells fueled her, needing to hear more she nibbled at Hat Kid’s clit. The surprise that flooded through Hat Kid caused her scream and tense up. Mustache Girl could tell that Hat Kid’s orgasm was approaching once again, and so was hers. In the last moment she added a third finger to Hat Kid’s opening, increasing the pressure and sending Hat Kid over the edge. The younger girl let out a high-pitched whine as her second orgasm mercilessly wracked her small form. Her hips barely managed a twitch as she gushed more of her fluids onto Mustache Girl. The older girl’s ministrations never slowed as Hat Kid’s body convulsed beneath her and her vision went white. Moaning into Hat Kid’s crotch, she shamelessly grinded against the pillow while she came inside of her pants. The pair let out their last moans and gave their last exhausted thrusts before the collapsed onto the now soiled bean bag. The last sounds of sex left the room, replaced by their labored breaths.

After a while, Mustache Girl sat herself up, letting the bloody return to her head as she inspected herself. Her hood, dress, and possibly her undershirt, were soaked with Hat Kid’s fluids, as well as her hand which dripped occasionally onto the carpeted floor. Bringing her hand up to her face, Mustache Girl stared at the sparkling liquid and tentatively extended her tongue, giving it a lick. Here eye’s lit up as she processed the taste, it was similar to Hat Kid’s normal taste, only sweeter and more intense. She happily lapped up the remaining liquid on her hand, making sure to get into every nook in cranny as to not miss anything.

Once she was sure that she got it all, she pulled her hood, dress, and undershirt on in one go, they all needed to be washed anyway. Once they were all off and tossed on to the floor, Mustache Girl’s attention was turned to her pants. Hesitantly, she pulled them down and was bemused to see her entire flaccid penis and crotch covered in her cum. Completely removing her pants, she used the clean parts to clean herself up before throwing them too onto the pile of clothes.

“Wow…” Mustache Girl’s eyes shot up and she saw that Hat Kid had sat up at some point and was staring at her, although not at her face. 

Hat Kid, for her part, had been practically drooling at the unintentional show she was given. Mustache Girl’s upper body was just as sexy as she remembered. A toned stomach set upon a thin waist widening into a broad chest and shoulders, with her enticing breast’s set upon them. The older Girl's lower body did not disappoint either, her moderately wide hips hat attached to them a round muscular rear, as well as large powerful looking thighs. Despite the aching left behind in her womanhood, seeing Mustache Girl like this still allowed a heat to build up within her.

Taking the attention in stride, Mustache Girl sauntered over to Hat Kid, and kneeled in front of it to be the level with the smaller girl. She gently grabbed on to Hat Kid’s chin and moving her face in closer.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare?” Mustache Girl asked sarcastically before pressing her lips into Hat Kid's.

Hat Kid’s hands found their place on Mustache Girl’s shoulders as their kiss deepened, the two of them pushing harder and with more passion with each passing moment. Eventually Mustache Girl parted her lips, and licked at Hat Kid's with her tongue, more than happy to take the invitation, Hat Kid too opened her mouth and released her tongue. The sounds of their kissing echoed throughout the room as they began to wrestle each other with their tongues. Mustache Girl conceded surprisingly quickly, so Hat Kid pushed her tongue into the older girl's mouth, claiming her reward. She immediately realized Mustache Girl’s ploy as the taste of her own orgasm lingered within the girl's mouth. Mustache Girl chuckled lightly at this, but not one to be played for a fool, Hat Kid continued exploring Mustache Girl’s mouth. The kiss last several more moments before they pulled away from each other. They stared into one another’s eyes for a moment.

“So…” Hat Kid began, “You want to use my shower? We’re both pretty messy after that.” Mustache Girl looked confused for a split second before responding.

“I’m not satisfied yet.” Mustache Girl said plainly.

“Oh, right. What do you want to do then?” Hat Kid asked, and she felt excitement build up within her at the prospect.

Instead of answering verbally, Mustache Girl stood up on her knees and shifted her hips forward. Her erect cock fell onto Hat Kid’s abdomen with a light slap, a dollop of cum still dripping from the tip.

“O-oh…” Hat Kid exclaimed as she looked at the six-and-a-half-inch member, resting on her crotch. Mustache Girl’s cock felt hot and heavy sitting a top her mound. Though she was still exhausted from her double orgasm, the prospect of taking that dick was too much for her to resist.

“Okay.” Hat Kid said breathily, a mixture of nervousness and excitement fluttering through her voice. Mustache Girl smiled at her and leaned down, placing a small peck on the Kid's lips, the two looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before the older girl stood back up.

Mustache Girl grabbed onto Hat Kid’s thighs and pulled her closer. Once satisfied she spread Hat Kid’s legs, pleased at the Kid's flexibility as she got her to do a full split. Pulling back, Mustache Girl adjusted herself until her tip was lined up with Hat Kid’s slit. The older girl frowned as she saw just how big her member was in comparison to Hat Kid’s opening, for some reason she had never thought of whether she'd be able to fit until now. She looked up at Hat Kid’s face, seeing that she had a similarly concerned expression.

“Well, you’re bigger than what I'm used to.” Hat Kid said bluntly. Mustache Girl suddenly wondered what the Kid was “used to” but she didn’t have time to ask as the smaller girl continued. “But I can take it.” Hat Kid said determinedly. Mustache Girl nodded.

Mustache Girl slowly moved herself forward, grabbing onto her cock she pushed it against hat Kid’s opening. Her cock head pressed against Hat Kid’s labia, it slipped slightly when she tried to thrust it inside. Eventually, Mustache Girl placed her thumb on her tip, keeping it in place whilst finally pushing it inside.

“Ahmm~~~” Hat Kid groaned as her slit was stretched to it’s limits. This was followed up by a grunt from Mustache Girl as the Kid's inner walls placed an unfamiliar amount of pressure on her cock head.

“Holy fuck. You’re so tight.” Mustache Girl breathed out, “But it feels… good.” Mustache Girl couldn’t lie, the pressure meant even the slightest movement caused a decent amount of friction, which sent pleasurable pulses through her body. “I’m gonna keep going.” Mustache Girl eventually said.

“O-okay…” Hat Kid said with a shuddering breath.

Mustache Girl gripped on to Hat Kid’s sides, the soft pliant flesh feeling angelically smooth in her hands. Locking eyes with the Kid, she nodded in confirmation, and thrust herself forward. Hat Kid yelped as Mustache Girl sunk an inch inside of her, the action also causing her too tense.

“Fuck!” Mustache Girl threw her head back in a moan as Hat Kid squeezed around her cock. Her eyes closed tight as the most intense pleasure she had ever felt burned it’s way through her core. Hat Kid let out a breathy whine as she slowly relaxed. Reacting on instinct, Mustache Girl suddenly thrust forward again, sinking another inch inside of Hat Kid.

“Ah! Oh shit~~~” Hat Kid crooned as her body constricted Mustache Girl’s cock.

With a grunt, Mustache Girl tightened her grip on Hat Kid’s waist. Leaning over the smaller girl she pushed herself in further. The two of them groaned as Mustache Girl slowly sank into Hat Kid, even as her walls tightened.

“Hell fucking, yes!” Mustache girl said in a breathy moan, an intense feeling of conquest going through her as she filled Hat Kid’s womanhood. Using her brute strength, she thrusted her hips with all her might. However, she was met with a sudden resistance, causing her to only jostle the Kid below her. She let out a frustrated whine.

“Kid, try to relax more.” She requested, not wanting to stop now.

“Th-… that’s not… the problem.” Hat Kid choked out between heavy breaths. Opening her eyes Mustache Girl looked downwards at Hat Kid’s crotch.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding.” Mustache Girl said in disbelief as she took in the sight. Hat Kid’s abdomen was distended, the bulge in her stomach outlining the older girl’s cock. Just by judging how far the bulge went up Hat Kid’s body, she was able to come to the disturbing realization, “I’m hitting your cervix aren’t I.” Mustache Girl said blankly

“Yup.” Hat Kid answered in kind.

Mustache Girl’s head was spinning. Of course, she should have expected this, her cock was quite large for her age, and Hat Kid was small in general, there was no way she was going to completely fit inside. However, she thought that she could fit more than half way. Just over 3 inches of her member was lodged inside Hat Kid’s overstuffed hole. As her animalistic instincts faded from the development, her mind suddenly turned to the bulge in Hat Kid’s abdomen.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Mustache Girl asked, worry welling up within her.

“No! No, It’s just a bit much to get used to.” Hat Kid assuaged the older girl’s fears.  
“Okay, good…” with her mind at ease, Mustache Girl now pondered what to do next, “So, do you want me to keeping going?” She asked sounding unsure, the incident having broken her confident act.

“C’mon, you’re already inside me, I’m not gonna be satisfied if we stop now.” Hat Kid said with a smirk, taking back control over the situation. Mustache Girl simply nodded in response, swallowing hard before continuing.

Mustache Girl began to tentatively pull back her hips. “Shit…” She swore with a shuddering breath as her progress was inhibited by a suction generated by Hat Kid’s pussy, as if it was attempting to keep her inside. The sensation for Hat Kid must have been equally strong, as her face contorted and a strange groan rumbled from her throat. Despite this, it didn’t take long for only Mustache Girl’s tip to still be inside. Pushing herself in once again, the older girl now kept her eyes open, watching as the bulge travelled up from Hat Kid’s crotch to her stomach. While bizarre at first, the sight now excited her, a feeling accentuated by the gasping moan let out by Hat Kid when she bottomed out once again. Now back into the mood, Mustache Girl relished in the feeling of completely filling the Kid, the warmth engulfing her cock made her feel drunk, the pleasure from the smallest of movements caused by the sheer tightness. Her cock throbbed inside of Hat Kid’s pussy, the unusual sensation caused Hat kid to grunt and for her body to briefly tense. Mustache Girl moaned, it felt as if the Kid’s body was messaging her cock. Smiling lewdly, she throbbed her member once more, letting out a satisfied moan as Hat Kid’s body repeated its actions. A devious chuckle sounded from the older girl, she began to slowly swivel her hips, stirring Hat Kid’s insides. A low whine escaped the Kid as her body reacted automatically to the sensation. Mustache Girl bit her lip, enjoying herself far too much as she played with Hat Kid’s body, each reaction from the Kid increasing her own pleasure.

“Hey.” An annoyed Hat Kid said, stopping in her tracks, Mustache Girl turned her attention to the Kid. “If your going to use me as a glorified toy, then fuck me.” She accentuated those last words, topping it off with a simultaneously sexy and commanding expression. Mustache Girl looked somewhat surprised at first, but her smirk soon returned. She leaned downwards such that her face was mere inches from Hat Kid’s.

“As you wish.” She said cheesily, silencing any mockery by placing her lips against the Kid’s, who quickly gave in to the kiss. Gentle sounds of smacking lips were lost in the large room as the two passionately made out.

“Hm?” The muffled noise sounded from Hat Kid as she felt Mustache Girl pulling out. Her mind barely given time to ponder as the older Girl rammed her cock back into her, bottoming out in an instant. “MMH!” Hat Kid’s panicked moan was blocked by Mustache Girl, who too opened her eyes, giving the Kid a devious look. Hat Kid attempted to pull her head back, but one of Mustache Girl’s hands flew up from the Kid’s face to her head, keeping it in place while she deepened the kiss and began to thrust continuously. Each and every thrust took Mustache Girl’s tip from Hat Kid’s entrance to slamming against her cervix. Yelling moans welled up from the Kid’s throat, and were all swallowed by Mustache Girl’s lips as the girl fucked her mercilessly. Mustache Girl’s cock’s size meant that it rammed into Hat Kid’s G-spot with each and every thrust, the Kid’s eyes rolled up into her head at the over stimulation. her body rocked back and forth, and her legs flailed while she was utterly ravaged. Forcing the Kid’s mouth open with her hand, Mustache Girl stuck her tongue inside, claiming every square inch of the damp space. Cruel satisfaction permeated through the older girl as she felt vibrations from the Kid’s moans on top of the muffled sound. Hat Kid’s body grew looser around her cock, causing the older girl to thrust faster to compensate for the decreased friction.  
At this pace, Mustache Girl knew she wouldn’t last much longer, but she wanted to make sure that she gave Hat Kid e v e r y t h i n g she’d asked for. The Kid brought her hands up to Mustache Girl’s face, finally pushing her away, the older girl’s tongue leaving Hat Kid’s mouth a slight “plop”. She now moaned freely, her yells cascaded about the room, mixing with the wet sounds of her brutal fucking. Mustache Girl chuckled at the display, the desperation both amusing her and feeding her impending orgasm.

“What? Needed to breathe? You know you asked for this, ri-“ Her sultry remark was cutoff as Hat Kid suddenly shrieked, her body clamping down on the older girl’s cock as her orgasm suddenly hit her. “Oh SHIT!” Mustache Girl yelled, the sudden increase in pressure creating a huge amount of friction, grabbing on to Hat Kid’s convulsing form she continued thrusting with increased gusto.

Hat Kid mewled as Mustache Girl fucked her through her orgasm. The pleasure overwhelmed her senses while the older girl ravaged her with increased brutality. Her pussy squirted around Mustache Girl’s member, lubricating it’s relentless pistoning motion. A seemingly endless stream of swears escaped Mustache Girl, the incredible friction blanking out her mind, until all she could remember was how to fuck. Hat Kid yelped as she was brought to orgasm yet again, Mustache Girl’s large cock stretching and filling her body all the same. Hat Kid’s vision began to go blurry, and she barely let out a whine when she orgasmed once more. Mustache Girl moaned as Hat Kid’s body continuously convulsed around her, only adding to her intense pleasure. Thrusting with reckless abandon, her vision went white.

“FUCK!” Mustache Girl rammed into Hat Kid’s savaged pussy with all of her might as her first shot of cum painted the Kid’s cervix. She continued to thrust to ride out her orgasm, her over enthusiasm causing her to slip out. Frantically thrusting between Hat Kid’s thighs to maintain friction, unbelievable pleasure cascaded through her body, and out her cock as she fired shot after shot from Hat Kid’s navel all the way up to her face, painting the Kid white. With an exhausted gasp, she let loose her last few spurts of cum against Hat Kid’s belly, before her orgasm had finally finished. 

“Holy shit.” Mustache Girl exclaimed through heavy breaths as he looked at the barely conscious hat Girl, whose face and torso were completely covered in the older girl’s semen, one string passing over Hat kid’s lips and across her nose. “Kid, are you alright?” Mustache Girl asked, her senses returning to her.

“Yup” Hat Kid responded simply as she slowly opened her eyes. She began to shakily sit up, the aftershocks of her orgasms still bouncing around her body. Propping herself up with her elbows, she looked at her body over her rapidly rising and falling chest. She turned her eyes up to the older girl, her expression a mixture of disbelief and utter satisfaction.

The sight of Hat Kid looking up at her with those eyes, and her gaping opening as well as her entire body dripping with her seed, was definitely the hottest thing Mustache Girl had ever seen. Taking note of her far away eyes, Hat Kid decided it would be best to get going.

“Well, I’m gonna take a shower, feel free to join me.” The Kid said quickly before getting up and walking over to a door, which Mustache Girl presumed was the bathroom. After stepping inside without closing the door behind her, the sound of running water began emanating from inside.

Gathering her wits, Mustache Girl looked at the bean bag as well as her own clothes, noting how both were completely soiled. She sincerely hoped that Hat Kid had a washing machine. Deciding to worry about that later, she went to the bathroom to join the Kid.

Inside the typical looking bathroom, Hat Kid was standing in the shower with the curtain open. The sparkling water cascaded down Hat Kid’s smooth, soft form. Standing side on to Mustache Girl, the Kid gently arched her back as her hands traveled slowly and softly from her crotch and up to her developing breasts, gently swaying her large rear she cast a half lidded side eyed glance at the older girl

“You are such a tease.” Mustache Girl said in a joking tone, though the blush on her face showed that she clearly enjoyed the performance.  
“Get in here.” Hat Kid responded with a chuckle, Mustache Girl was happy to oblige.

Stepping inside, the older girl groaned as the hot water hit her body. The feeling was familiar, but she hadn’t felt it in far too long. Once she was used to the temperature she grabbing a nearby bar of soap and began washing herself. The two of them stole glances at each other’s wet bodies as they washed up, simply enjoying the sight as well as each other’s presence. In a move that seemed far too intentional to Hat Kid, Mustache Girl dropped her soap.

“Whoops!” Mustache Girl said before bending over to pick it up. Hat Kid bit her lip as she was presented to by Mustache Girl, her balls and taint were perfectly smooth, looking downright delicious sandwiched between the older girl’s muscular thighs. But all of that was outshined by her round, pert ass.

“Maybe I can return the favor for today sometime.” Hat Kid said huskily, her mind filling with lewd fantasies, all of them centered around the mustachioed girl’s rear. Mustache Girl stood back up, soap now in hand, and looked at Hat Kid with a smile.

“I dunno Kid, I don’t think I can cum quite as many times as you did.” Mustache Girl replied. Hat Kid held back a laugh as the older girl completely misinterpreted her statement, though she decided to play along.

“Maybe not, but I’d like to try. In the meantime, I finally got all of your cum off of me.” Hat Kid said with mock sass. Mustache Girl smirked and wrapped her arms around Hat Kid’s shoulders, pulling her in close, the Kid instinctually wrapping her arms around the older girl’s waist.

“Oh really? Even all of it in here?” She spoke in a low voice as she slipped a hand in between Hat Kid’s legs, using her fingers to spread Hat Kid’s loosened lips.

“Not quite.” Hat Kid said with a grunt, her heart starting to race. Mustache Girl leaned over, breathing directly into Hat Kid’s ear.

“Let’s fix that, shall we?” The statement sent chill’s up the Kid’s spine, and a moan escaped her lips as Mustache Girl’s fingers pushed inside. Hat kid mewled at the touch, though as her hands inched lower and lower on Mustache Girl’s back, her face curled into a devious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to make this chapter as satisfying as possible whilst leaving the door open for future fun between these two. I've also been thinking of ways to allow this story to extend past the normal point in their game where theses two are friends.
> 
> Regardless, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed the read, and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to leave any comments and critiques.


End file.
